Avant Gardens
Avant Gardens is the second area a player can enter in LEGO Universe. Once a peaceful world, the Maelstrom was unleashed here when the Paradox research facility was breached by the Spider Queen. The area is now largely overrun by Stromlings, and the Sentinels have established an outpost led by Commander Beck Strongheart to keep them at bay. NPCs Category:Avant Gardens NPCs Points of Interest Paradox Research Facility The starting point before the battlefield of Avant Gardens, this area contains the NPC Wisp Lee, who is the first Avant Gardens NPC met in-game. The facility was researching the Spider Queen when the queen broke out, causing a giant maelstrom blast and infecting the nearby Paradox scientists and guard mechs. A Dark Spiderling is still held captive here, while its partners have broken out and headed to the Spider Cave along with their Queen (see below). PRDX-7 is here as well, wounded while protecting Wisp Lee, but safe from infection by the Maelstrom. Maelstrom Mine Found at the starting point and contains Dark Spiderlings, Stromling Mechs, and Stromlings. Traveling further into the cave you can play the Spider Queen Battle Instance. Sentinel Camp Many of the Sentinel NPCs of AG can be found here, excluding only Epsilon Starcracker. No Stromlings can access this area due to Sentinel guards defending the front. It defends the entrance of the tunnel leading to the Monument. You can also find Klaus Zett here.Avant gardens survival is located here. Avant gardens Survival is a minigame in which you are tasked with fending off a variety of Stromlings for as long as possible, by yourself or as a team of up to four players, yielding plenty of rewards. Assembly Monument A massive project undertaken by the Assembly, this stone carving depicts a brave minifigure dueling a Stromling with a sword. Home to the Monument Race and Rusty Steele. The Monument Race is a large system of three different paths, each with a unique color: "Orange", "Yellow", and "Green". These paths consist of many scaffoldings and tunnels, with lasers and fans as obstacles. The Avant Gardens imagination brick is located in the left hand of the minifigure. Rusty Steele gives out several daily missions to keep the Monument in good condition, including one in which the player must scare away birds resting on the giant sculpture. Launch Site Leads out to Nimbus Station as well as the Block Yard and Avant Grove, this open area is great for meetings. There are multiple vendors, as well as the Avant Gardens Wishing Well (The Soda Machine). You can also take the AG Footrace from here. Many Minor AG Characters such as Sky Lane are located here as well. The Launch Site also leads out to Return To the Venture Explorer. AG Pets *Doberman *Triceratops *Buffalo Missions Gallery Avant Gardens Launchpad.png|The Avant Gardens Launchpad on Nimbus Station Alpha avant gardens story.PNG|The Avant Gardens story during Alpha. TV1 1024x512.png TV2 1024x512.png AG.png|The game Map used during Alpha Avant.png LEGO_Universe_2011-08-27_20-45-26.jpg Avant Gardens Map.png|Avant Gardens prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update. Note the vendors in the Launch Area AG-Imagination Brick.jpg|The Avant Gardens Imagination Brick.|link=http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Imagination_Brick Lu3.png|The Monument Lu6.png Trivia *The world's name is a play on Avant-garde, a term meaning "vanguard". Category:Locations Category:Worlds